wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Rumor
Description Rumor is small, thin and lithe, the perfect size and build for either the target of massive herds of bullies or the perfect size and build to allow the possibility to be an assassin, fortunately for him his coloring gave him the ability to be a great assassin. His scales are a reflective shiny obsidian black that almost completely blends in with his matte black underscales. His wings are similar in color to his body with very few silver scales shining through and his eyes are dark brown. He has a large amount of scars on the right side of his body and wears a small golden ring with a pinkish white rose on it that he got from his now dead mother. Personality He is very distrustful of new dragons and sees it often as him and Snow Owl against the world ever since his parents death. He acts quite heartless when meeting with clients so that they will trust him more with his job. He is oftentimes involved in assassinations that require skill with charming others or dealing with royalty and upperclass dragons. He goes under a lot of fake names such as Serpent, Blackheart, Silvertongue, Mindwatcher as he has decided many dragons see Nightwing names as fake. He typically goes by Blackheart with clients though to add to his show of being a heartless assassin that is only in it for the money. He is truthfully though very kind giving money to orphans and homeless dragons, using most of it to fund scientists and the rest he saves up so that once he knows his parents killer is gone he can rebuild their old family home and live in it with Snow Owl. He enjoys going to royal get togethers often going to them under the guise of a rich NightWing noble named Genius. He has a very inflated ego though that while he hides it still shows up in some of his fake names and how he acts walks and talks. This also leads to him having a bit of a temper whenever his ego is damaged in any way, usually can keep it together for a little while. Abilities Rumor has the normal NightWing powers being a fast flyer than most of them due to his build and being better at hiding in shadows due to his coloring. Skills Fighting Chakrams: '''he enjoys using chakra,s from any distance fighting and even some close quarters fighting though he usually uses knives and daggers when it comes to close quarters. '''Throwing knives: Rumor is somewhat skilled at throwing knives very often practicing with them so that he can hit his target easily though he prefers to use chakrams instead of throwing knives, resulting in his skill in this deteriorating quite often. Dagger Use: Rumor is often the type of dragon to stab someone in the back when they least expect it, both figuratively and literally, sometimes he will have a client who offers him large amounts to kill another client who pays less and he will just take the one that payed less to discuss a deal and stabs them in the back. Dueling: '''Rumor learned how to duel quite a bit from his dad as it was on e of his favorite hobbies and while he is skilled at it his scars do mess him up a bit and his size makes some of the moves that he knows irrelevant in a fight. Behavior '''Flattery: he learned from his mother one of the best skills to have in diplomacy particularly with those of high rank is flatter. Saying things that make them feel like they are better than the really are. '''Flirting: '''Flirting was a skill that his father taught him when he was supposed to teach diplomacy. Rumor is very skilled at it until he deals with a case where the dragon is either really annoying, a huge jerk and/or says something that offends him/ hurts his ego. '''Acting: '''he is fairly good at acting unless his temper of feelings for someone get the best of him. Athletic '''Speed: '''Rumor is quite fast due to his build though he has a hard time when he is fighting against the wind or pushing against a stronger force. '''Agility: '''Rumor’s size has a similar effect on his agility. Weaknesses Fighting '''Talon to talon: '''Rumor due to his size is terrible at talon to talon fighting unable to give back enough force to push a dragon off when they are on him. '''Wrestling: '''he is also really bad at wrestling for very similar reasons '''Archery: '''Due to his lack of strength Rumor is terrible with long distance shooting oftentimes hurtling the arrow nowhere near his target. Behavior '''Keeping his temper in check: '''Rumor is not that worst at keeping his temper in check but those who offend his ego or talk badly about his loved ones often do not have a lot of time before he does something dumb. '''Remembering Names: '''Rumor is great at remembering faces, terrible at remembering names, he has a very weird habit of writing names in a book later on I felt he remembers the name but then he cannot remember what name goes to what face. '''Gambling: '''Rumor is not the type of dragon to gamble due to his lack of skills at telling probabilities of many things. Athletic '''Strength: '''Rumor’s size is while it leads to skills in agility and speed it does not lead to large amounts of strength. Survival '''First Aid: '''Rumor may be good at assassination but he is not good at healing so if he makes a mistake there is no fixing it. History Rumor was born the son of the son of the queen’s brother, so pretty much her great nephew. He was young small and born into a rather wealthy family with a great future laying ahead of him. His mother a skilled diplomat taught him the ways of court, how to make a good impression on royalty and of course how to convince someone of your ideas, while his father taught him the more manly things. When his mother told his father to help him learn how to make a good impression his father taught him how to flirt, then how to duel. His mother told his father to work with him on dancing and his father followed through with that and the proceeded to show how to duel with these techniques and well you get the idea. Then one day his parents had invited a few friends over to have a discussion they told him to go play with the friend‘s daughter, Snow Owl, a NightWing IceWing Hybrid who he had already liked quite a bit so he happily went off with her and explored the area around the mansion when they saw a RainWing wandering around, the two decided to go say hello and seeing that she was about their age they decided to play tag with her. They asked why she was there and she said that she was here with her dad helping with a job. After a while an older RainWing signaled for her to come with him and she disappeared. About then he and Snow Owl were getting tired and went in to talk to their parents, they walked by the doorway and then they were hit by the force of a large explosion. His protective instincts came on and he threw himself in front to Snow Owl protecting her from any damage that might be dealt to her and in doing so he protected her but scared the right side of his body for life, then he passed out completely. He woke up later finding himself and Snow Owl on a beach, his family mansion behind him in ruins and the water black with ash. He wandered Pyrrhia for a long time until he ran into an assassin who took the two in under the agreement that Rumor would become his apprentice and one day pay him back. Rumor with all of the stress he was under agreed reluctantly and began to train and luckily for him was quite good at it and began to after several years take on more and more jobs and quickly payed his former master back, and ever since then he just kept taking on more and more jobs as an assassin eventually building up his money, glory and fame. Aesthetic Inspiration Category:Characters Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (NightclawstheNightwing)